Coras' Curse
by CameronSwenConnorCroft
Summary: This is set after season 2, after the trigger had been stopped. This will be 7 chapters long. summary- Before her death Cora left a little surprise for Regina which could change both hers and Emmas' life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Coras' Curse

Chapter 1

It had been 5 peaceful months in Storybrooke since the trigger was stopped. Gold had left and safely returned from Neverland with Neal in tow. Snow and David had moved to a bigger house, and were trying for another baby. Henry was doing well in school getting good grades, and that included maths. Regina is once again the mayor. Snow and Regina were able to stay in the same room without killing each other. But the biggest news of Storybrooke was that Emma had moved in with Regina and Henry.

Emma and Regina had gotten together shortly after the trigger had been stopped. The night the trigger was stopped there had been a celebration party at Grannys'. Emma had spent practically the whole night with Regina and Henry. Henry had spoken with his mothers' for about half an hour, then went to speak with his grandparents. That was the night Emma and Regina realised just how much they had in common. At the end of the party it was decided Henry would go with Regina. Emma gave Henry a goodnight hug then turned to Regina with open arms.

" _Come on"_ Emma pressured _"You to"_

Regina stepped into Emmas' warmth and held her tightly.

A week after the party Regina was walking home from town hall, after trying to get her job back, when she saw Emma sat on the floor in the rain. The blonde had her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them and her head rested atop her knees. Emmas' jeans had gone sticky from the rain and her tank top had gone see through. Regina made her way over and sat on the ground besides Emma, holding an umbrella over their heads. Regina wrapped an arm around Emmas' neck and pulled her head to her shoulder.

" _Regina?"_ Emma questioned quietly

" _Yes dear"_ Regina answered softly _"What's going on… are you okay?"_

" _No"_ Emma squeaked

" _you want to tell me what's wrong?"_

Emma looked up at Regina for the first time then spoke _"David… and M-Mary-Margaret…they don't want me"_

" _They said that?"_ Regina asked angrily, whilst pulling Emma closer

" _They… want to replace me… they want another baby. They want to get this one right. MM wants a girl"_

" _Its okay"_ Regina soothed _"they'll still be your parents"_

" _No"_ Emma sniffed _"its' happened before"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My first family… they adopted me…but…then the mother got pregnant… a-and, they sent me away"_

" _That's not going to happen this time. I promise"_ Regina said _"Come on, I'll take you back to my place, you can have a bath, relax and sleep in the guest room"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, come on"_

Regina stood up pulling Emma with her. The brunette wrapped her arm around Emmas' shoulders leading her home. Emma walked the whole way without removing her head from Reginas' shoulder.

" _Knew it"_ Ruby whispered to herself seeing Emma and Regina attached to the other and entering the mansion.

After her bath (and talk with Regina) Emma was feeling much better, so she headed downstairs where Regina was just saying goodnight to Henry.

" _Night mom"_ Henry said hugging his adoptive mother, he then turned and did the same to his birth mother.

" _Feeling better?"_ Regina asked

" _Much. Thank you"_

" _That's okay"_ Regina smiled. _"Remember they love you, they care about you… and so does Henry"_

" _If you say so"_ Emma shrugged

" _I know so… besides you saved them from… well… me"_

" _Don't say that"_

" _It's true… if it weren't for you… Henry wouldn't have been born and I would never be able to love again"_ Regina said placing her hand atop Emmas' knee.

" _And if it weren't for you… Henry wouldn't have been born"_ Emma pointed out _"But you're different now, because of Henry. I mean would you have thought all those years ago, you'd be looking after Snow Whites' daughter?"_

" _No"_ Regina said squeezing Emmas' knee _"I'm an evil witch"_

Emma used her finger to lift Reginas' chin and lock eyes with the former Queen. _"You are not evil… you're Regina… a mother, who loves her son more than anything… that's how I see you. You just have a really strong heart"_ Emma said placing her hand over Reginas' heart _"And that's not necessarily a bad thing"_

Their faces were only inches apart by this point, and they both moved in at the same time to capture the others lips.

 _Present day_

Henry had been spending the day with his grandparents, which mainly consisted on teaching him how to ride a horse. And David was to be dropping him of after dinner.

Once they reached the mansion, Henry bounced out of the truck excited and used his key to enter. Hesitantly, David followed him into the mansion, and in to the dining room.

" _Hi Henry"_ Regina smiled _"How was your day"_

" _Great"_ Henry said

Emma and Regina both took a bite of their untouched food when they began to feel a tingling sensation. Soon after they were surrounded by purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Moms"_ Henry called

Henry tried to run towards them but David held him back. David pulled out his phone and called his wife. When the smoke cleared Emma and Regina no longer stood there, but in Reginas' place was a black wolf with long sharp teeth. And in Emmas' place was a blondish wolf with smooth thick fur. David quickly explained to Snow what had happened. The blonde wolf made her way over to the black wolf.

" _Henry, stay back"_ David ordered pulling him back.

The black wolf was curled up on the floor, when the blonde wolf curled up next to her and rested her head against the Regina wolfs back, they both quickly fell asleep worn out from the magical transformation.

By the time the wolfs awoke there was no furniture left in the room, besides the rug they were lying on. There were also more people around. David and Henry were still there. But now Snow, Granny and Ruby were there as well. Emma growled at the crossbow Granny was holding, then she spotted Henry. The blonde wolf ran towards the boy, jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. David went to wrestle the wolf but stopped when he noticed Emma was only licking his face.

" _Her cub"_ Ruby whispered.

The black wolf had also moved and was now stood between Henry and Ruby. Regina growled at Ruby showing all of her teeth.

"I'm a threat" Ruby said backing up _"Another wolf… I'll just wait in the other room"_

Ruby disappeared through the door but the black wolf continued to stand between her family and the strangers, whilst Henry playfully wrestled Emma. Regina continued to stare at them, especially Snow until Emma playfully jumped on her back. The two wolves jumped around with each other with Henry running after them.

" _Well, well… look at that"_ Gold sneered

" _Gold"_ David said _"Why are they…wolves?"_

" _It appears Cora left Regina a little potion in her food before she died"_

" _How do we cure them?"_ Snow asked

" _A potion"_ Gold said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

" _He wants us to go to him"_ Snow pointed out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not long after Gold reappeared in his shop, Snow and David burst in.

" _Can I help you, dearies?"_ Gold asked

" _We need the potion"_ Snow demanded.

" _Ah, yes… for the wolves"_ Gold said _"I can make one but first, there's something I need"_

" _What?"_ David questioned

" _I need a hair of Emmas' and a hair of Reginas'… from a hair brush should do"_

" _Why?"_ Snow questioned

" _That's for me to know, and you… not to find out"_

" _Fine"_ Snow huffed

" _And I would hurry dearies"_

" _Why's that?"_ Snow asked

 _Because, the potion takes two days to make. And if they are not given the potion by the next full moon, in three days… they will remain vicious killing machines forever"_

Two hours later, Snow and David once again found themselves entering Golds' shop. Snow handed the hairs over, which he immediately placed in a flask.

" _Perfect"_ Gold said with a giggle

" _Get the potion done"_ Snow demanded _"I cannot lose my daughter now"_

" _Is that a threat, dearie?"_ The dark one questioned _"I would be careful who you threaten, because I could always put it off and go out with Belle instead"_

" _We have a deal"_ Snow screeched _"You can't back out"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WARNING- The beginning of this chapter is the reason it's rated T, but nothing graphic.

 _The next day_

Snow and David went back into the room where Emma and Regina were. They walked in cautiously but Snow ended up screaming as they both covered their eyes. Henry ran in along with Ruby and Granny from the kitchen. Ruby quickly covered Henrys' eyes and Granny lowered the crossbow. What they saw was the Emma wolf on the Regina wolfs back and grinding against her. Snow bravely stalked over and pulled Emma off Regina.

" _That isn't a sight I want to remember"_ Snow said as Henry was sent back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

" _Well they are together"_ Ruby pointed out

" _Stop it"_ Snow said

" _They probably do it all the time"_

" _Ruby"_ Snow warned

" _Probably in your apartment as well"_

" _Oh God"_ Snow said then stuck her fingers in her ears saying _"La-la-la-la"_

David looked back over to his daughter who was now lying in the corner licking her paw, with Reginas' head resting on her back

" _We need to change them back"_ Snow said

Just then Henry came back into the room and sat down next to Regina

" _Hey moms"_ Henry said casually

Regina stood up and started cleaning Henrys' ears and face with her tongue

" _Eww mom"_ Henry complained chuckling

* * *

That afternoon when Henry came back to the mansion with his Grandparents after brushing and cleaning out his horses' stable, he ran straight to the room where his moms were, but he was met with an empty room. Snow quickly phoned Ruby who was at the diner with Granny, in hope she could help track some wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snow quickly explained to Ruby that Emma and Regina weren't where they left them whilst David searched the other rooms along with Henry.

" _When I last saw them they were sleeping on the carpet"_ Ruby explained _"Hang on, I'll just tell Granny then help you look for them"_

" _Great thanks, Ruby"_ Snow said _"We'll met you at the diner"_

* * *

By the time they arrived in Davids' truck Ruby was already waiting for them outside.

" _Ruby"_ Snow smiled _"Are you able to…smell them"_

" _I've been trying… but, I can't work out which direction it's coming from"_

" _Wait"_ Henry said. He quickly climbed back in Davids' truck and when he got out he was holding Emmas' red leather jacket _"I brought this in case"_

" _You're a smart boy, Henry"_ Ruby said ruffling his hair

Henry beamed up at Ruby with an ear to ear grin. Ruby took a whiff of the jacket then stuck her nose in the air.

" _Got 'em"_ Ruby said smiling

Henry, David and Snow followed closely behind Ruby.

* * *

They ended up following Ruby all the way to the beach, where you could just make out two wolves running and splashing in the water.

" _Thanks Rubes"_ Snow said hugging her friend

" _Any time"_ Ruby smiled _"I gotta get back… I'll see ya"_

" _Bye Rubes"_ Snow said taking the jacket off of Ruby

Henry quickly ran towards where he saw his mothers playing in the water.

* * *

Henry had convinced Snow and David into staying at the beach a little longer. So when they arrived back at the mansion all five of them were exhausted. Henry, Emma and Regina all collapsed on the carpet in front of the fire. David lit the fire then joined Snow on the couch where they all fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _The next day_

Snow and David both burst into Golds' shop the second it opened.

" _Considering you don't like me…you always seem to make time to come and see me"_ Gold smirked

" _Is the potion ready?"_ Snow asked getting straight to the point

" _Patience dearie"_ Rumple snickered _"The potion needs about ten more minutes to finish brewing"_

Gold then disappeared into the back room. Snow impatiently drummed her fingers on the counter top and David used the time to snoop around the items in the shop.

* * *

Eventually, after 10 minutes but felt like years, Gold reappeared from the back room holding a single potion bottle that only held a few mm3 of liquid.

" _Pour that down your daughters' throat, and she'll be back to normal"_

" _What about Regina?"_ Snow asked

" _What about her?"_ Gold asked with fake innocence.

" _YOU…"_ David yelled grabbing Rumple by his shirt _"We want to change them both back"_

" _You should've made that clearer, dearie"_ Gold smirked _"I don't recall you asking for more than one potion, you only said you wanted to change your daughter back"_

" _WE GAVE YOU TWO HAIRS"_ Snow yelled

" _And I gave you_ _ **a**_ _potion and information"_ Gold said putting emphasis on the 'a'

" _You'll pay for this"_ Snow said storming out of the shop followed by David, but not before he broke the Dark ones' nose, that didn't stay broken long

" _We have to save Emma"_ Snow said about to run but David grabbed her arm _"David?"_

" _Wait Snow"_ David said sadly _"I don't think we should… I think we should give the potion to Regina"_

" _WHAT?"_ Snow yelled _"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU DON'T WANT TO SAVE OUR DAUGHTER?"_

" _Of course I do, but… think about it, if we save Regina we have a chance to save them both"_

" _But what if she can't David? We have to save Emma, she's my daughter. I can't lose her again"_

" _But she won't be happy"_ David said sadly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snow walked slowly over to the wolves whispering _"Please work"_ to herself. Henry led the Emma wolf into the back yard, whilst Snow knelt down in front of the Regina wolf. After some thought Snow agreed David had a point, she didn't want to see her daughter unhappy but Snow also worried about Regina turning evil again. The petite woman pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she slipped the potion down Reginas' throat. Snow took a few steps back as red smoke surrounded the black wolf. When the smoke cleared Regina lay on the floor in the power suit she was wearing before becoming a wolf. David and Snow helped a disoriented Regina to her feet.

" _Where's Emma and Henry?"_ Regina asked once her vision came back into focus

" _In the backyard"_ Snow answered

Regina went to walk off but David asked _"Do you remember what happened?"_

" _I was a wolf"_ Regina shrugged before running to the garden

" _Mom"_ Henry called happily running towards her. Henry tackled her into a hug, which Regina happily returned

As soon as Henry moved away a white wolf jumped on Regina

" _Emma"_ Regina said kneeling in front of her sons' other mother

The wolf licked Reginas' hand whilst the brunette used the other one to scratch behind Emmas' ears

" _We can't change her back"_ Snow whispered from behind

Regina stood and turned to face the two idiots

" _Gold only gave us enough for one"_ David explained _"We… well, we were hoping you could change her back"_

The three of them looked over at Emma playing with Henry

" _Gold said we have to change her back, before the next full moon, or she'll remain a wolf forever"_

" _No"_ Regina said _"I've heard of this, when's the next full moon? Why did you save me and not her?"_

Regina was clearly angry so Snow tried to speak calm

" _The next full moon is… tonight, we saved you because we thought you could change her back"_

A tear ran down Reginas' cheek as she said, barely audio able _"I don't have enough time"_

Tears also made their way down Snows' cheeks as she collapsed in Davids' arms

" _What about Rubys' cloak?"_ David suggested

" _Won't work"_ Regina said

Snow and David took Henry inside to explain to him what's going to happen, as Regina once again knelt in front of the wolf

" _I'm sorry"_ Regina freely cried, stroking the wolf. Emma licked her face and made a funny face with a head shake at the taste of mascara.

" _I love you"_ Regina said giving the wolf a quick kiss on the head, then turned around to go and find Henry.

" _I love you too"_ A voice came from behind Regina.

Regina turned around to see Emma stood there. The brunette ran over collapsing in Emmas' arm as they both fell to the floor holding each other. Henry came back out with wet cheeks but then smiled when he didn't see a wolf, but his birth mother. He ran over and collapsed on the floor next to them. Snow and David stood watching them from the doorway at the family on the floor. All five of them had happy tears running down their faces.

THE END

* * *

Notes- sorry if the ending seems kind of cheesy. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through the story, and thanks for the lovely reviews.


End file.
